Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., load above a threshold) or poor channel conditions. For example, a communication link may experience large amount of data traffic or poor channel conditions may render a communication link less effective, and the efficiency of the system may suffer.
A wireless communication network may leverage one or more network features in order to mitigate against these negative conditions that certain network links may face. For instance, carrier aggregation may increase the potential data rate that a wireless device may receive from an access node. Beamforming may similarly increase the channel quality for a communication link between a wireless device and an access node. Accordingly, a system that effectively leverages network features to mitigate against negative channel conditions may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.